Love Bites
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: "Love bites," Matt told him, "but so do I baby,"- MM. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **still dont own**  
**

**Suggested Listening**: Love Bite (but so do I) - Halestorm

-Start-

He snuck around the corner after the lights in apartment had gone out and knew from experience that his prey would be exiting the building soon. There had been no need for any kind of surveillance as he was more than familiar with their patterns, enough to know that the _girlfriend _was probably sleeping in the apartment that night.

He stared idly at the illuminated screen and waited leaned against the wall, with the game in hand silenced. It only took a few more moments for the thunking of boots on a stairwell to be heard and the main doors to open. It was cold and a little windy so the figure took a few moments to pull the feathered hood of the jacket over their head and around their face, and that was when he struck.

With one hand going over their mouth and the knife pressing into their neck Matt pulled them into the alley and into the darkness. He was stronger now and with the moment of surprise he managed to keep the upper hand and pinned them to the bricked wall. Recognition filled those icey eyes and they narrowed, "Matt, what the fuck are you doing?"

"How are things going with little miss model? She annoying you with her pointless dribble yet? Or are you about to drop her too?" he asked sweetly, pressing himself closer. He loved the feel of that lean body against his through the clothing, missed it greatly in fact, but he reminded himself that wasn't what he was there for.

He noticed the flicker of emotion when he said those things, and knew that Mello was bored of the international model. She was a substitute, and a bad one at that, for the things he needed, or thought he needed. Mello was not the pretty little housewife type nor did he need that in a lover. He needed someone to be rough with him, give him his space, not take his bullshit and still be able to kiss him gently afterwards. Matt was sickened when he saw Mello and the model together. She was clingy, loud, annoying and for all appearances, not all that intelligent. He had no idea what the hell Mello had been thinking, if at all.

"Does she really do it for you?" he asked seriously. Mello opened his mouth to speak but closed it at the look in Matt's eyes. He inwardly dared Mello to lie. To try and crawl his way out of this. "I left you, so move on and get over it." Mello finally said, eyes burning with determination. Matt held him still as he struggled to get free.

"If it was for a guy, a better looking one that matched your mind, I might be able to deal. But her?" Matt scoffed. "Does she put a dick on for you? Or do you go out on nights like this and satisfy your other needs, the ones she can't, huh Mello?" he brushed a hand against Mello's stomach and felt the muscles jump, "Do you?" Matt whispered against his lips. When he did not get an answer he twisted his hand.

"Ow!" Mello yelped as Matt pinched his stomach. "Yes, ok fuck yes I do." he groaned and shut his eyes. Matt smirked, a wide and almost manic look. Of course he already knew, there was no other reason for Mello to tell the model he was working on an off night. But he had wanted to hear Mello admit it, to tell him definitively he was cheating on the bitch. It was only half as satisfying as it could have been, as Mello had left him for her and was fucking men behind her back.

He dipped his hand down and stroked Mello through the leather, and was unsurprised at the way Mello arched into him. _This _was what Mello wanted, what he needed. What he had given up...

"Love bites," he nibbled along Mello's neck, hearing the delicious moans being brought forth and the way Mello willingly melted under him so easily, "but so do I baby," and he brought the knife across the beautifully smooth skin of Mello's neck. He licked the blood as it bubbled forth and fought off the hands that tried to go to the wound.

"You should have stayed." he pressed it deeper and watched the wound begin to gush. A bloody froth bubbled and spilled from Mello's lips as he gasped and choked, literally starting to drown in his own liquids. Even though Mello had admitted the lies to him, and would have eagerly had sex with him, Mello would never have come back to him. It wouldn't matter if there was love left or not, for the simple fact that coming back meant he had made a mistake, that he was wrong.

If he couldn't have Mello, then no one else could either. He watched those beautiful eyes flutter shut and the pulse turn sluggish and choppy under his fingers. He kissed the blond and let him slump down the wall and fall to the side.

Matt wondered if it was cruel to leave him like that, just barely alive and not quite dead, but he shrugged it off. It was no longer his problem. Even if Mello survived there was no going back. Misa could have him, Matt was done.

Lighting a cigarette away from the wind, Matt flicked a match at Mello's body and walked off.


End file.
